The Diet Coke of Evil
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Just a short Visitation fic. Really stupid, but Arcadia makes a cameo!


The Diet Coke of Evil.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, can't think of a word. I don't own em, well I own me, but I don't own anyone you recognize. The song is from the Lion King 2, and yes I have to sing it repeatedly to Harrison.  
  
A/N- Okay people, just a quick ficcie for those of you who need a Visitation fic fix. Which is probably no one. Oh well, read it anyhow. And remember Bea writes when she gets feedback, so if you feedback this, I might write more on my other stories.  
  
Harrison felt like a ton of rocks. I suppose he is to old to be carried, but he didn't feel good and as his godmother I had to do anything to help him. And if that meant me carrying him around singing until my voice nearly gave out, well that's what I would do.   
  
"In a perfect world," I sang as he buried his head a little deeper into that space between the shoulder and neck. God how many times had I sung this song already. I turned and faltered as I saw Tyler and Jamie standing in the doorway. Harrison whimpered and I picked up again, sending a dark glare at Tyler and Jamie. "One we have never known, we would never face the world alone, we can have that world-"  
  
"Bea?" Tyler broke in.  
  
"I'm busy!" I hissed. I continued the song until Harrison finally dozed off. I carried him into the room and put him to bed gently and snuck out as quietly as I could.  
  
"Bea, We need-" I slammed my hand over Tyler's mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Tyler tried to reply, but whatever he said was muffled by my hands. I kinda shoved, dragged, him out into the hallway.  
  
"Now what? Can't you see I'm sorta busy?!"  
  
"Hi Bea, nice to see you." Jamie greeted.  
  
"Hey Jamie." I replied, as I walked into the next room, the boys followed. Tyler screeched to a halt.  
  
"What's she doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"Her name is not she, and you know it. Arcadia came up to visit thank you." I replied making a face. Arcadia grinned and waved from her position on the couch before she returned to the notebook in front of her. "Are you here for a specific reason or did you just wanna harass me in general?"  
  
"Writing." Tyler said.  
  
"I posted not all THAT long ago!" I protested.  
  
"But I come off as a total jerk in that!" Tyler whined.  
  
"Your not helping your case any." I replied.  
  
"I hate you!" Tyler hissed.  
  
"I hate you too you whiner." Jamie rolled his eyes and stepped between us.  
  
"So how'd you get your newest injury B?"  
  
"Oh that," I began, gently touching the harsh scratch on my forehead. "I fell outta a tree."  
  
"Any other damage?" Tyler asked a little to hopefully.  
"She banged up her shoulder, scratched up her leg, and cracked her back pretty good." Arcadia piped up.  
  
"Why don't you tell em my shoe size Arcadia!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Never mind." I shook my head. "What do you want?"  
  
"We just want to encourage your writing is all." Tyler replied.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What, we need a motive to come see you?" Jamie asked smiling slightly.  
  
"You never come see me unless its to harass me." I paused. "Expect for Tyler, who SPIES on me!"  
  
"I do not spy, I look in your general direction!" I rolled my eyes and Jamie snickered.  
  
"Well I'm working on stories, so get off my back." I muttered.  
  
"Your back? Are you okay?" Arcadia called, tuning back in to the conversation. I turned to face her.  
  
"I'm fine, just-Nevermind, go back to your writing." She shrugged and did so.  
  
"Why are you so evil?" Tyler hissed.  
  
"I'm not truly evil you know, I just enjoy tormenting you is all." I replied. "I'm just like the diet coke of evil. I could be much worse."  
  
"So, B, what's with the sudden lack of writing an' all?" Jamie broke in, ignoring Tyler and my banter.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me B?" Jamie shrugged. "I've been kinda busy, and I posted not all that long ago!"  
  
"You just leave us hanging for such long periods of time, we just wanna encourage you not to do that this time." Jamie admitted.  
  
"What part of, I'm busy, or I have writers block doesn't compute with you guys?" I asked in exasperation.   
"If I'm stuck for ideas, or I'm busy, I can't just suddenly write. It doesn't work that way. If it did, these stories would be done. Since it doesn't, writing gets put on hold, and your left hanging. Your featured in tons of stories, why are you so concerned if I write or not?!"  
  
"Cause you always leave us hanging in these horrible situations." Tyler pitched in again.  
  
"Well that's how I ensure people read my crap. Now if you don't mind, my godson has been sick, I'm very tired, and I've barely had time to visit with Arcadia, so if you don't mind, get out of my house."  
  
"Just tell me this, do you plan on writing the sequel to Don't Give Up?" Tyler asked.   
  
"Yes I do, I already have the song and I'm working on the fic right now. Now, please go away."  
  
"Okay B, take care of that scratch on your head, and I'm sure we'll be back." Jamie said.  
  
"Next time Hank has to come Jamie, he's the only one who gets through to her." Tyler gripped.  
  
"Well Hank's nice to her, and doesn't spy on her." Jamie said as the two headed out the door.  
  
"I don't spy! I just look in her general direction!" Tyler protested as the two disappeared out my front door.  
  
"You know, I don't care what they say, I think they come to visit you cause your easy enough to get a rise out of." Arcadia admitted.  
  
"Your probably right." I replied. "But how on earth do I not get riled up with Tyler in my face?! Why is it that Hank has stayed behind, and Jamie has stayed behind, but Tyler will never stay behind?!"  
  
"You sure you wanna get into the inner workings of Tyler's mind?"  
  
"Good point." I plopped down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Have you really started on the sequel to Don't Give Up?"  
  
"No, but I do know the song I have in mind, I just wanted to get them out of my house." Arcadia grinned.  
  
"Your so evil."  
  
"I know." I replied. "But I'm not pure evil, just quasi-evil."  
  
"The diet coke of evil, only one calorie not evil enough." Arcadia pitched in.  
  
"Above all, I'm the queen of cliffhangers." I smirked. "I'm thinking of making Tyler an even bigger jerk in the sequel to Don't Give Up."   
  
"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less."   
  
Finis  
  
Okay, I just wanted to throw you guys a story that kinda said, Look I'm sorry I don't write all that much anymore, but ya know, school, work, and my godson, and all that hinder the writing process. I do have the song in mind for the sequel for Don't Give Up, for those you who wanted one, so hopefully that won't take to long. 


End file.
